starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Noble
Eric Noble was born shortly before the end of the Clone Wars, in the year 22 BBY, on the planet Commenor. Eric was a born freedom-fighter, though a number of his actions denied that, especially after the Battle of Yavin. Early Life His parents took him from Commenor to the Corporate Sector when he was less than a year old, and his father left to become a smuggler when he was only five - Eric never saw the man again, but he and his mother heard several years later that Victor Noble had been killed by pirates or bounty hunters. The reports were never clear, and Eric never cared - as far as he was concerned, his father was a traitor for leaving him and his mother like that and deserved to die. When Eric was eighteen, he worked as a mechanic for a small shipping company for five months before giving it up in frustration; he was certain he had more of a passion for piloting than he ever would for repair work. He never pursued that passion, however; within a two months of becoming a pilot for a large company, he met Gideon Corey, a then-businessman and something of a rogue himself. The two did not actually meet as amicably as they would later tell: Gideon fired Eric for damaging a freighter on landing. Four months thereafter, they met again, but this time, Eric was working security for the company - they got to talking and realized that they held many of the same beliefs. Joining the Empire Eric and Gideon went to the Imperial Academy together, shortly after their second meeting. It seemed the perfect solution to the Galaxy's problems: order, protection, power... if those melded correctly, the Empire was probably becoming a far more potent government than the Republic had ever been. Eric, as usual, excelled in his work and became a Storm Commando; Gideon was obviously more cut out for intellectual work, but he managed to make it into the Stormtrooper Corps. No longer stationed together, the two maintained sparse contact through the HoloNet. The destruction of Alderaan and the Battle for Yavin changed all that. Suddenly realizing the ideals of the Rebellion and its fight against the murderous power of the Empire, Eric and Gideon left the Empire. Working for Credits Still disapproving of the democratic failures of the Republic, but not wanting to condone mass killings like Alderaan, the two worked as mercenaries, hiring their guns out to the highest bidders - and there was plenty going on besides the Galactic Civil War. Eric was vaguely aware that his cohort was making payments to the Rebellion, but he made no say against the action; he was confident that Gideon knew what he was doing, and he felt no need to remark for or against it. The Battle of Endor brought another end to a lifestyle for Eric. He and Gideon returned to the Corporate Sector, where Gideon returned to a life of business work. Gideon acquired a Carrack-class cruiser and named it the Sky's Business; on this, Eric served as chief of security and back-up pilot until the Solace launch. Launching the Solace Gideon, with Eric's approval, went to some of his business associates eight years after the Battle of Yavin. Gideon, having accrued some fame in the Corporate Sector with his Sky's Business, got Eric the seat of chief of security in the new Solace Colony. Eric liked the idea of escaping the Empire's wrath, as well as being out of the way of the remnants of the Galactic Civil War. What Eric did not like was spending a year traveling the Galaxy to find a "home" for these pacifists. He was impatient, but like Gideon, slowly learned compassion. He grew to like spending time with these people; he got to know them and learned about their pasts. This also assisted in his security work, because his "background checks" included his knowledge of personal histories that might not be on record. When the colony finally found what would become Solace Station, he was excited and ready for a home. Sure that this could be the culmination of their search, he encouraged settlement - to his later dismay. As time went on, he berated himself for his decisions, but Gideon supported him, sharing the blame. Leaving Solace Station Eric had long supported Gideon's preference to leave Solace Station over the years. When Gideon disappeared, Eric took over as administrator of the colony and continued those attempts. Turned down as emphatically as Gideon had been, Eric mentally cursed the democratic council of the colony as he had that of the Republic - it simply did not work. Sometimes, individuals simply knew better - all they needed was another individual to keep them in check. The arrival of the smuggler ship Purgatory's Escape gave Eric another chance at leaving the station - but he was again turned down by the Council. Not only that, but the ship was severely damaged in sabotage by the Rakatan spirits inhabiting the station. When Gideon returned from the lower levels of the station, Eric was determined to accompany him on his quest to destroy the station; he was not about to let his friend disappear again, not when it was within his power to protect him. That seemed silly, too, because Gideon was now said to have the power of the Force on his side, a fact that was proven all-too-well as the group ventured deeper into the station and encountered their ethereal foes. Resolved to save the station and his friends, Eric did not give up or rest, even as the bulk of smugglers also on the mission killed each other off. When they finally did destroy the console, it cost the lives of two of Eric's friends and subordinates, leaving the former security chief wanting to grieve. As the group returned to the upper levels, though, he knew he had to keep a stiff upper lip and be strong, leading the colonists toward the future alongside his friend, Gideon. After Solace Station Eric decided he did not want to be in charge anymore; the stresses of administration had drained him deeply. That was why he turned down Gideon's offer of the Purgatory's Escape security chief position, giving it instead to long-time Ailon smuggler Tieradeff Jaggeron. He chose instead to be one of Gideon's "advisors", alongside once-Councilor Emma Zacharias. He agreed wholeheartedly with Gideon's positive assessment of the prospects supplied by an old business partner. Together with Freyel, and with the assistance of those already involved - such as pirate Arelim Seron, bounty hunter Jag'Tai Vroenik, and the Nalron Yerrix, Eric and Gideon used the Escape to overthrow the crime lord Breggar Lark from the small ice planet Kuras IV. When that had been done, and Gideon instituted as head of a new tetrarchy for the colonists - and anyone else interested therein - Eric realized that he longed for freedom. He wanted to be a spacer again, a smuggler. After a discussion Jaggeron and Yerrix, he decided to do just that. After receiving Gideon's blessing, he took the Leash, renamed the Wayfarer, and left with Jaggeron and Yerrix for Hutt space to get a job. They took some cargo to Svivren, where they met former Stormtrooper Arlan Hale. Eric decided to hire the former Stormtrooper as security for their smuggling, which took them to Tatooine, where they encountered a Twi'lek named Dysag'aven, who claimed that Hale was one Geard Losian. Upon investigation, they discovered that Hale and Losian had been almost identical. The Quest for Solomon's Gold Eric assisted Hale in his research, which led to information about a legendary pirate, Whit Solomon. Eric indicated that he had heard some of the tall tales about the pirate, but believed few of them. The promise of treasure, however, could solve all of their problems, so he, Jaggeron, and Yerrix agreed to help Hale track down whatever he could find. Their search led them to Coruscant, where they discovered that Losian had been killed, but had made some discoveries about Solomon's treasure-world, which he called Baehorde. While Hale did his research, Eric led his crew on several smuggling and mercenary jobs in the Outer Rim. After about a month, they returned at Hale's request and took him to Charmath. There, they assisted directly in his research, and found the details of the treasure-world, but not its location. They traveled across the Galaxy, until finally they found an uncorrupted record in the New Republic's Astrographic Survery Institute. Coordinates in hand, the crew of the Wayfarer set a course for Baehorde. Upon their arrival, they detected an energy source within the cave system and set down to investigate. They were fortunate enough to avoid any ion storms during their approach. Inside the cave, they discovered the remains of a human visitor to the planet, and they met a droid guide left behind by Solomon. The droid recognized Hale and led them into a deeper chamber, where they found a great quantity of treasures. Almost immediately, the Dark Jedi Rakka, Scur, and Volu Crix'ls attacked them with a group of Gank Killers. The droid guide led them deeper into the complex, locking a series of blast doors to keep out the Dark Jedi. In that long corridor, Eric noticed that Hale was growing increasingly distracted by their surroundings; he grappled with the Stormtrooper and reprimanded him, which worked for the moment. They eventually reached the main chamber of the complex. There, the droid joined other droids, working in silence for a long time. Eric lost his patience and demanded they be led to an escape route, but the droids turned on them. A number of military-grade combat droids threatened them, and Eric knew they were outgunned. He ordered their surrender. Eric, Jaggeron, and Yerrix were led to a prison cell beneath the main chamber, leaving Hale behind. After several hours, they broke out of the cell and began searching for their personal effects. They encountered the Anzat Rethe Frettan and the Xen'Chi Sar'Preyvor and Shan Tslav; Frettan showed them where they could find their blasters. After introductions, the group of six returned to the main chamber, where they were almost executed by the droids, who considered them intruders (even Frettan, evidently an associate of Solomon). They were saved by Hale, now calling himself Solomon. Hale, or Solomon, ordered Eric back to the Wayfarer with Yerrix and Frettan. Frettan broke from their group and attacked the Dark Jedi, giving Eric and Yerrix time to escape. The Second Kurasian Rebellion Eric, now with Solomon and the Freeborn Knave in tow, returned to Kuras IV, where they discovered that the Scautus Order (associates of the Dark Jedi on Baehorde) had conquered the world. Eric sent a secret message to Captain Alvis Cato on the Curved Beak, letting him know that help was on the way. At some point after that, Eric learned of Gideon's apparent death. Eric assisted Solomon in hijacking Scautus ships and rescuing prisoners, who soon populated the Knave as her new crew. One such ship, he was told by the Rodian Kiuwo, had Gideon's girlfriend, Emma Zacharias, on board. That vessel, however, seemed devoid of a crew until Solomon reached the bridge, where the Dark Jedi from Baehorde, Scur and Rakka, were, along with Zacharias. At the same time, Eric, Jaggeron, and Yerrix were trapped in the engine room by the Scautus trap. When they were released and rescued Zacharias, Eric had the unenviable position of telling her about Gideon's demise. Later, Eric, Jaggeron, Yerrix, and Zacharias were part of the assault team that attacked the Nomad. Eric was the second off the boarding ramp onto the enemy ship. Once on board, Eric's knowledge of Imperial designs made him the ideal point-man. When the mercenaries employed by Mortrassa Trinivii Jian tried to capture Solomon, Eric wounded one before he, Jaggeron, Yerrix, and Zacharias made for the bridge, separating from Solomon and his crew. When they reached the bridge, Eric set charges that blasted their way in. He also threatened General Enscu with a dead man's switch on a thermal detonator, before Kiuwo killed the General. He later respected Kiuwo's wish that neither he nor his companions interfere in the Rodian's duel with Kratyn vuv Enerkerraz. When the battle was over and all was settled, Eric and his two friends retrieved the Wayfarer (temporarily lost to the Dark Jedi) and went back out into the Galaxy, searching for work and adventure. They had not earned even a single credit chit of Solomon's treasure. Category:Characters Category:Galactic Empire Category:Kuras Tetrarchy Category:Commenorans Category:Notable Characters Category:Archangel